Rivals 2
is the three hundred and sixteenth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 40th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview Inuoka enters the game and excites a rivalry with Hinata that begins with the two teams' very first practice match. The two show off their progress, helping to bring the score to a deuce. Finally, Nekoma subs in their mysterious first year setter, Tamahiko Teshiro. Plot Nekoma substitutes Inuoka in to strengthen their blocks. Before serving, Kenma instructs the blockers to adjust their timing in response to Hinata's open attack. He then targets his serve to a spot in-between Hinata and Daichi. Hinata recalls Daichi telling him to pay attention to the path of the ball and quickly deciding who to receive. He immediately moves back for a minus-tempo quick after Daichi claims the receive. With Lev as the only blocker, Hinata attempts to bypass the block by spiking it toward the side. However, Inuoka closes the gap with his fast reflex and shuts down Hinata's spike. Kageyama barely saves the falling ball, and Tanaka sends another high toss to Hinata. Lev, Inuoka, and Yamamoto heed Kenma's advice and delay their jump to match Hinata. They put up a high wall but Hinata goes for a block out aiming at Lev's fingertips. He successfully pulls it off and scores a point for Karasuno, much to the distaste of other middle blockers. Afterwards, Kenma realizes that he has underestimated Hinata and refers to him as a demon instead of a demon's club. With Karasuno at set point, Tanaka prepares to serve with Inuoka as his target. It is revealed that Nekomata has switched Inuoka from a middle blocker to a wing spiker to add more height to Nekoma's blocks. As a result, Inuoka has been diligently practicing his receives in hopes of saving even the most intense serve at nationals. Tanaka sends a powerful serve over, but Inuoka successfully keeps the ball in the air. Although the receive isn't perfect, it is good enough for Kenma to set a quick to Lev, who scores before Karasuno can put up a proper block. Inuoka proves his worth as a member of Nekoma while silently expressing his unwillingness to lose to Hinata after watching his rival's performance during Karasuno's match against Inarizaki. When it's Lev's turn to serve, Nekomata calls for another player substitution, putting in their first year setter, Tamahiko Teshiro, into the game for the first time. Kenma takes note of this switch, seemingly aware of a plan. Appearances *Shōyō Hinata *Tobio Kageyama *Sō Inuoka *Shōhei Fukunaga *Lev Haiba *Taketora Yamamoto *Kenma Kozume *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kōshi Sugawara *Daichi Sawamura *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Yū Nishinoya *Yūki Shibayama *Tamahiko Teshiro *Kōtarō Bokuto *Keiji Akaashi *Morisuke Yaku *Satori Tendō *Tetsurō Kuroo *Kei Tsukishima *Yasufumi Nekomata *Nobuyuki Kai *Masaki Gōra *Tsutomu Goshiki Chapter notes Character revelations *Inuoka is revealed to have switched from a middle blocker to a wing spiker. Trivia *In commemoration of the fateful showdown between Karasuno and Nekoma, the chapter includes a color page featuring Hinata, Kenma, Lev, and Inuoka eating watermelons on a hot summer day. The text reads, "The hot summer fun is only just getting started!" *The chapter's title is a reference to Chapter 31 when Hinata and Inuoka first become rivals and challenge each other. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 36 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Nekoma